fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W odwiedzinach
Ferb wraz z Vanessą udają się do kina. Phineas nie ma pojęcia co sam ma robić w ogródku. Na całe szczęście pojawia się Izabela, która porywa czerwonowłosego na spacer. Agentka P robi sobie wolne i wspólnie ze swą przyjaciółką idą na film. Tymczasem Heinz nie wstaje na czas i musi improwizować swój zły plan, by Perry Pan Dziobak mógł go powstrzymać. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV Fabuła Część 1 Jak zawsze chłopcy wstali wcześnie rano i zeszli do kuchni na śniadanie. Na drzwiach lodówki dostrzegli liścik. "Kochani Phineas, Ferb i Fretko. Pojechałam z tatą do szpitala, gdyż zbił sobie duży palec u nogi naprawiając zlew. Wrócimy za kilka godzin. Zjedzcie śniadanie i bądźcie grzeczni. Całuski MAMA" Phineas i Ferb przeczytali kartkę, i zabrali się do szykowania posiłku. Ferb wyjął z szafki trzy miski i postawił na stole, a Phineas wsypał do nich płatki i zalał mlekiem. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, bracia zabrali się do wspólnego śniadania. Po chwili do kuchni weszła Fretka. Włosy miała w ogromnym nieładzie, a piżama w którą była ubrana, była wyjątkowo pognieciona. - Cześć Fretka - powitał ją radośnie czerwonowłosy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata podpuchniętymi oczami i wymamrotała. - Całanałplata. Rudowłosa usiadła do stołu i pochyliła się nad miską swoich płatków. Chłopcy obserwowali ją z uwagą. Dziewczyna przez jakiś czas bujała się nad miską, po chwili runęła twarzą prosto w płatki. Bracia usłyszeli potężne chrapnięcie, po czym wrócili do konsumpcji śniadania. - Hey Ferb, masz jakiś pomysł na dzisiejszy dzień? - zagadał Phineas. - Bo pomyślałem... - Sorry Phineas, mam już plany na dzisiaj - odparł Ferb, nim chłopak zdążył przedstawić mu swój "Pomysł na". - Och... A co będziesz robił? - zapytał czerwonowłosy zaskoczony odpowiedzią brata. - Ja... Umówiłem się... - O. A z kim? - zapytał Flynn z zainteresowaniem. - Z Vanessą. No wiesz idziemy dzisiaj na te premierę "Leśnego mirażu". - Och, faktycznie zapomniałem. Phineas spuścił wzrok. Ferb wpatrywał się w niego chwile. - Jak chcesz możesz iść z nami - oznajmił zielonowłosy. - Nie dzięki... - odparł chłopak. - Wiesz, nie za bardzo przepadam za Fantazy. A po za tym w tym filmie gra Diego Montoja, a wiesz, że nie znoszę go pod każdym względem. Ferb pokiwał głową. Dobrze znał niechęć brata do tego aktora. Diego Montoja był ich rówieśnikiem, snobistyczny chłopcem o nieprzyjemnym charakterze, tak w każdym razie twierdzi Phineas. Chłopcy poznali się w zeszłym roku podczas przygody w Hollywood. Phineas, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet wybrali się do stolicy gwiazd kina, żeby... Zresztą, nieważne. Chodzi o to, że poznali tam Diego, a ten zaczął zarywać do Izabeli. Phineas był bardzo zazdrosny, chodź nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Od tamtego czasu stroni od wszystkiego co z Diego ma związek. Chłopcy wrócili do śniadania. Gdy Ferb skończył jeść, oznajmił. - To ja już pójdę. Zielonowłosy wyszedł z domu. Phineas nieco przygnębiony pozostał przy kuchennym stole. Nie miał pojęcia co będzie dziś robił sam. Chłopiec spojrzał na śpiącą siostrę i zaczął dźgać ją delikatnie widelcem. - Hey... Fretka... - zagadał do niej. - Porobimy coś dzisiaj razem? - Młatamanatyjak... - odparła panna Flynn machając ręką, dając do zrozumienia by ten dał jej spokój. Phineas westchnął ciężko i zwrócił się do Perry. - Hey Perry, a może ty ze mną... - nagle spostrzegł, że dziobaka nie ma. - Hej Perry, gdzie jesteś? ---- Perry wjechał windą do swojego legowiska. Usiadł na fotelu i rozejrzał w oczekiwaniu na Penny. Tej jednak nigdzie nie było. Na ekranie pojawił się MM. - Witaj Agencie P - zaczął. - Zły doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. - Grrryyy....??? - przerwał mu dziobak. - O co chodzi Agencie P? - Grryyyy...??? - Majorze chyba chodzi mu o Agentkę P - odezwał się Carl zza kamery. Agent pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadza się ze stażystą. - Cóż Agencie P, twoja partnerka poprosiła mnie dzisiaj o wolne - odparł Monogram. - Razem z profesor Press, znaczy Shine wybiera się na premierę "Leśnego witrażu". - Mirażu - poprawił go Carl. - Co? - zdumiał się mężczyzna. - Tytuł filmu to "Leśny miraż", a nie "Leśny witraż" - oznajmił chłopak. Monogram uniósł oczy ku niebu. - Nieważne Carl - oznajmił. - Właśnie, że bardzo ważne! - oburzył się stażysta. - "Leśny miraż" to najnowszy film Fantazy, świetnego reżysera Leo Bernie, a "Leśny witraż" to film akcji Chrisa Rudolfa, to kompletna szmira. Za to "Leśny miraż" zapowiada się na naprawdę fenomenalny film. Monogram wpatrywał się chwile w Carla. Po czym zapytał zaskoczony. - To Leo Bernie to reżyser? Myślałem, że to piłkarz. - Pomylił go pan z Leo Fernie. Bernie jest reżyserem! Jednym z najlepszych! To on wyreżyserował "Miasto wisielców", "Kakofonia dusz" i mój ulubiony "Leśne dusze". - To on?! - zdumiał się dowódca. - Ja myślałem, że to był ten Samuel Rodrigo. Powiedział zaskoczony major. - Nie, on grał w nim główną rolę, ale to Bernie był reżyserem - odparł Carl z politowaniem. - Jesteś... - Grrrr...! - przerwał rozmowę dość zniecierpliwiony Perry. - O Agent P. Zapomniałem o tobie. Perry zmrużył groźnie oczy i założył łapki na piersi. - Wracając - kontynuował MM. - Zły doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Tym razem sam bo Taylor wzięła sobie wolne, bo Agentka P wzięła sobie wolne. No ale pominąwszy tą zagmatwaną kwestie. Dundersztyc chce zrobić coś złego, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, a ty masz go powstrzymać, cokolwiek planuje. Powodzenia Agencie P. Perry zasalutował i wyszedł z bazy. - Nie sądzi pan majorze, że Agent P wydawał się być smutny, gdy dowiedział się, że Agentki P dzisiaj nie będzie? - zapytał po chwili Carl. - Być może i był nieco przygnębiony tym faktem, - odparł major. - Ale cóż tak to bywa. Jednego dnia wspólnie ze swym dziobakowym partnerem krzyżujesz plany złu, a innym razem musisz radzić sobie z nim sam. Zupełnie sam... Część 2 Phineas siedział samotnie w ogródku. Pogrążył się w myślach. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co będzie robił sam. Nigdy nie był zmuszony do planowania czegoś bez Ferba. Wtem do ogródka weszła Izabela, przerywając samotną egzystencje czerwonowłosego. - Cześć. Co dzisiaj ro... - zaczęła, jednak dostrzegłszy nieobecność jednego z braci, urwała w pół zdania. - A gdzie jest Ferb? - zapytała po chwili zupełnie zaskoczona. - Cześć Izabelo. Ferb poszedł z Vanessą do kina - odparł Phineas nieco przygnębionym głosem. - I... Jesteś sam tak? - upewniła się dziewczyna. - No tak... W domu jest co prawda Fretka, ale ona śpi z głową w płatkach. - I... Nie masz planów na dziś? - Miałem, ale bez Ferba to plan nie wypali - odparł czerwonowłosy z głośnym westchnięciem. - Więc, pytam czysto teoretycznie, gdybym zaprosiła cię na wspólny spacer to zgodził byś się? - zapytała czarnowłosa z nadzieją w głosie. - No jasne, czemu nie - odparł Phineas wzruszając ramionami. Oczy Izabeli zabłyszczały ze szczęścia. Podeszła do siedzącego chłopca i podała mu rękę. Phineas spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - O co... - To jak masz ochotę na wspólny spacer? Flynn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podał rękę przyjaciółce. Dziewczyna pomogła mu wstać i wspólnie wyszli z ogródka. Po chwili czerwonowłosy zapytał zainteresowany. - To dokąd idziemy? - Chciała bym cie zabrać w jedno specjalne miejsce - odparła Shapiro i ruszyła śmiało przed siebie. Phineas bez słowa podążył za przyjaciółką. ---- Perry wszedł do laboratorium Dundersztyca wyjątkowo przez drzwi. Złego naukowca nie było w pomieszczeniu. Dziobak rozejrzał się dookoła. Obszedł całe laboratorium i zaczął rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. W końcu znalazł doktora D śpiącego smacznie w łóżku. Perry podszedł do niego i szturchnął go w bok. - Jeszcze chwile mamusi. Niech Roger nakarmi kury - odparł D. Agent nie dawał za wygraną. Nadal dźgał doktorka w bok. W końcu Heinz otworzył oczy i powiedział zaspanym głosem. - Perry pan dziobak? Która godzina? Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. - Już południe!? - wykrzyknął. Zerwał się z łóżka i wypchnął Agenta z pokoju. Po kilku minutach wyszedł już ubrany i zwrócił się usprawiedliwiającym tonem do swojego nemezis. - Wybacz Perry panie dziobaku, zaspałem. Perry uniósł oczy ku niebu. - Grrr... - (w wolnym tłumaczeniu "CZYŻBY?") zaterkotał. - Ta... Bo widzisz, zwykle Hanna budzi mnie swym trajkotaniem, ale dziś wzięła sobie wolne, a budzik nie zadzwonił i zaspałem. Wyjaśnij Dundersztyc i potężnie ziewnął. - Niestety nic na dzisiaj jeszcze nie wymyśliłem... Nie mam żadnych złych planów... - oznajmił drapiąc się po głowie. - Ale wiesz co, zaczekaj tu chwile, zaraz wrócę. Dundersztyc zniknął na kilka minut. Gdy wrócił, pod pachą dźwigał mikser i kilka owoców. - A więc mój zły plan na dziś to... - zaczął. - Zmiksowanie tych owoców moim Miksoinatorem! - wykrzyknął. Perry popatrzył na swojego nemezis jak na niespełna rozumu. - No weź Perry panie dziobaku, improwizuje tak... A teraz spróbuj mnie powstrzymać! - zawołał Dundersztyc i zaczął biec ku gniazdku. Dziobak wzruszył ramionami i chcąc nie chcąc pognał za złym naukowcem. Rozkaz Monograma brzmiał jasno "Powstrzymaj Dundersztyca, cokolwiek planuje". ---- Ferb stał w kolejce po popcorn. Premiera zaczynała się za kwadrans, a długość kolejki wskazywała na to, że chłopak poczeka sobie nieco dłużej. Nagle usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. - Jejku, jejku, jejku! Ale odlot jeszcze tylko pół godziny i zobaczymy najlepszy film na świecie! Zielonowłosy odwrócił się. Kilka metrów dalej dostrzegł Danny. Trzymała w ręku dwa kubełki popcornu i dwa kubki z napojami. Chłopiec opuścił kolejkę (popełniając wielki błąd strategiczny) i podszedł do dziewczyny. - Dani, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał na powitanie. Brązowowłosa podskoczył jak oparzona rozsypując część popcornu. - Ferb. Ja właśnie... Przyszłam do kina na film... - powiedziała nie patrząc na chłopca. - Idziesz na premierę "Leśnego mirażu"? - zdumiał się chłopak. - Właściwie tak... - zaczęła dziewczyna. - To super - ucieszył się chłopak. - Chcesz przyłączyć się do mnie i Vanessy? Danny zaróżowiła się z zakłopotania. - Wiesz nie, wolała bym nie... Mam już zarezerwowane miejsca i w ogóle... - Aha... - westchnął ciężko, coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna nie chce się z nim zadawać. - No nic... To... - Ja już pójdę - przerwała mu dziewczyna i ruszyła ku bileterowi. Ferb gapił się za nią, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że idzie obok niej Penny. Zaskoczony chłopak odwrócił się i stanął na końcu kolejki po popcorn, która zdawał się być jeszcze dłuższa niż kilka minut temu. Daniella tymczasem razem z Penny weszła do sali numer 7 i zajęła swoje miejsce. Czekała na seans. Penny usiadła obok przyjaciółki, wzięła swój kubełek popcornu i kubek z piciem, i zaczęła jeść. Po chwili zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. - Coś taka markotna? - Nie jestem markotna - odparła Danny. - Dlaczego nie chciałaś usiąść z Ferbem? - Mówiłam przecież. - Ta... - przyznała dziobaczka. - Ale ja bym się nie obraziła gdybyś z nim usiadła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dobrze wiesz, że lubię komentować filmy co strasznie ci przeszkadza. - Żartujesz? Uwielbiam to. W oglądaniu filmów z tobą to jest najlepsze. - Nie podlizuj się. Mów czemu nie chciałaś usiąść z tym zielonym knypkiem? - Vanessa... - No tak, zazdrość. - Jaka tam zazdrość! Żadna zazdrość, po prostu nie chcę mu psuć randki i tyle. - Oni nie są na randce - zdenerwowała się dziobaczka. - Mówiłam ci, że Ferb woli ciebie. Poza tym Vanessa ma chłopaka, dobrze o tym wiesz. - No dobra, może i tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie mam ochoty siadać z Ferbem. Wiesz, coraz bardziej wydaje się mi, że on za mną nie przepada. Ostatnio jest dla mnie jakiś oschły i nieuprzejmy. - Dziwne, bo on ma takie samo zdanie o tobie. Myśli, że go nie lubisz, bo co chwila go zbywasz. - Skąd to... - Przyzwyczaj się, że mam swoje źródła. - Twoje źródła znaczy Perry? - Nie ważne! Źródła mówią, że podobasz się Ferbowi, a moje źródła nie kłamią. - Skoro tak, to dlaczego zawsze gdy jesteśmy sami, albo gdy jestem blisko niego to on się denerwuje? Ostatnio nawet powiedział, że go rozpraszam i kazał mi odejść. - Mięta - odparła bez wahania dziobaczka. - Co? - No pani mądra. Mięta. To powinno ci wszystko wyjaśnić. - Jaka mięta? - nim jednak samica choć spróbowała udzielić Danielli odpowiedzi, rozpoczął się film. Penny zamilkła i skupiły się na filmie sącząc powoli napój. Tymczasem Dani usiłowała odgadnąć co na myśli miała jej przyjaciółka. Część 3 Po laboratorium walały się resztki owoców i Miksoinatora Dundersztyca. Perry i doktor D leżeli zmęczeni na podłodze. Podobnie jak całe laboratorium, obaj byli ubabrani w miąższu owocowym. - Wiesz Perry panie dziobaku, dawno się tak nie zmęczyłem. Dziś znacznie więcej biegaliśmy niż zwykle - oznajmił Dundersztyc. - Grrr... - odterkotał Perry. - Ta... - przyznał mu racje D, chodź nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co dziobak powiedział. Dundersztyc wstał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - Taylor mnie zabije jak to zobaczy. Perry również wstał. - Hey, Perry panie dziobaku, a może pomógłbyś mi posprzątać? W końcu też maczałeś w tym palce - zaproponował złoczyńca. Perry wyszedł z laboratorium. Wrócił po chwili niosąc wiadro z wodą i mopa. Postawił je przed doktorem D, po czym, zasalutował i wyskoczył przez okno. - Ale śmieszne Perry panie dziobaku! To ma być pomoc!? - wykrzyknął Duś. Nieco zły, zabrał się do sprzątania. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Mężczyzna poszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. W progu stała Hanna z jakimś wysokim czarnowłosym mężczyzną w okularach. Kobieta weszła do środka bez zaproszenia. - Witaj Heinz - powiedziała oschle, rozglądając się po uwalonym laboratorium. - Hanna? - zdumiał się Dundersztyc. - Ale ty masz dzisiaj wolne. - Wiem, przyszłam w odwiedziny. Na kawę - odparła złocznica. - A kim jest twój niecny towarzysz? - spytał Heinz, spoglądając na okularnika, który wszedł za Hanką. - To mój kolega. Poznałam go dzisiaj w restauracji i pomyślałam, że z chęcią się poznacie - odparła Taylor. - Bardzo miło mi pana poznać doktorze Dundersztyc - przywitał się czarnowłosy. - Nazywam się Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungen IV i myślę, że możemy mieć ze sobą wiele wspólnego. - Więcej niż dziwne nazwisko? - zapytał doktorek. - Tak, jak najbardziej. ---- Seans dobiegł końca. Ludzie po kolej zaczęli opuszczać sale. Ferb wyszedł z kina wraz z Vanessą i Montym. Cała trójka szła w milczeniu. W końcu Monty zagadał. - I jak podobał się wam film? - No jasne. Był odjazdowy - odparła Vanessa. - A tobie jak się podobał film Ferb? - Świetna reżyseria i efekty specjalne. Dialogi nawet ujdą, ale gra Montoji pozostawia wiele do życzenia - odparł chłopak bez większego poruszenia. - Hey stary co z tobą? - zapytał Monty, który mimo, że znał zielonowłosego zaledwie trzy godziny, zdążył go polubić. - Właśnie, coś się stało? Jesteś jakiś nie w sosie - stwierdziła Vanessa. - Takie tam. Nic specjalnego - odparł Fletcher. - Ferb... - brązowowłosa spojrzała na niego zdecydowanie. Jej wzrok wyraźnie mówił "Przestań ściemniać". Chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał i dał za wygraną. - Och. No bo jest taka dziewczyna. - No tak, dziewczyna. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Co z nią? - Lubię ją i to bardzo, ale ona chyba mnie nie. Spotkałem ją dziś w kinie i zapytałem czy nie chciała by z nami usiąść. Powiedziała, że nie ma ochoty. To nie pierwszy raz jak zbywa mnie pod byle pretekstem. Niby jest miła i w ogóle, ale mam wrażenie, że to tylko taka maska. - Nie przejmuj się stary - oznajmił Monty poklepując chłopaka po plecach. - Dziewczyny takie są. Na te słowa Vanessa posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak jednak w najmniejszym stopniu się tym nie przejął. - Że niby jakie są? - dopytywała się brązowowłosa. - Skomplikowane - odparł Monogram. - Trudno was rozgryźć. Może ci się zdawać, że za tobą szaleją, a tym czasem gardzą tobą skrycie. Miałem raz taką sytuację z moją byłą... - Jaką byłą? - Nigdy jej nie poznasz. W każdym razie, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć co naprawdę myśli o tobie jakaś dziewczyna, to wyślij kogoś na przeszpiegi. Tylko to musi być jakiś dobry szpieg. Możesz wynająć tajnego Agenta. Pożyczę ci jednego. Ale nie zakładaj od razu wszystkiego co najgorsze chłopie. - Zamknij się już Monty - uciszyła chłopaka Vanessa, widząc że słowa Monograma niespecjalnie podnoszą zielonowłosego na duchu. - Po prostu z nią szczerze porozmawiaj Ferb. Kilka chwil później dziewczyna zmieniła temat, by rozchmurzyć przyjaciela. - Wiesz Ferb, opowiadałam Montemu co ty i Phineas robicie latem. - Tak, Vann wiele mi mówiła o tych waszych wynalazkach - potwierdził Monty. - Miło - odparł zielonowłosy bez większego entuzjazmu. - Jeśli chcecie możecie wpaść jutro. Phineas pewnie wymyśli jakieś spektakularne przedsięwzięcie - oznajmił. - Byłoby super - ucieszyła się panna Dundersztyc. - Nie mogę się już doczekać - powiedział z uśmiechem młody Monogram. Tym czasem Danny i Penny ciągnęły się na końcu kolejki. Obie dziewczyny pogrążone były w milczeniu. Pierwsza odezwała się Penny. - I jak się podobał film? - Nic specjalnego... - Ta... Kompletne dno - stwierdziła dziobaczka. - Montoja spaprał sprawę. - Wiem, dawałaś temu upust od 20 minuty filmu. - Nie poradzę, że jego zerowa gra aktorska tak mną wzburzyła. - Wzburzyła to mało powiedziane. Gdybym nie wyłączyła ci modulatora, wykopaliby nas z sali. - Niewielka strata, przysługę by nam tylko wyświadczyli. Hey, a właściwie - zmieniła temat dziobaczka. - Jeszcze cię nie pytałam, jak tam twoja wspólna kolacja z Cortezem? - Nudno. Straszny z niego męczydusza. Cały czas tylko "jakie ty masz śliczne oczy", a "jak ładnie wyglądasz". A gdy zapytałam go co sądzi na temat kolonizacji Marsa, nie miał pojęcia o czym mówię. - Co za ignorant - przyznała Penny z dozą ironii. - No wiem. Zmarnowałam wieczór. A mogłam obejrzeć ten dokument o stawonogach. - Na pewno byłby bardziej interesujący, niż kolacja z słynnym gwiazdorem. - A żebyś wiedziała! Po kolacji pojechaliśmy nad morze i spacerowaliśmy po plaży. Nagle ten zaczął ni z tego, ni z owego recytować "Romeo i Julię" w oryginale i do tego z błędami! Chyba nie muszę ci mówić jak bardzo sztampowy jest to utwór? Nie znoszę go. - Wiem. - Kiedy chwiałam mu delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, że się pomylił w deklamacji ten objął mnie i chyba chciał pocałować. Ale wtedy pojawił się Perry i ugryzł go w nogę. Wiesz może coś na ten temat? Penny natychmiast ukryła złośliwy uśmieszek i pokręciła głową. ---- - To już tutaj Phineas. Oznajmiła radośnie Izabela i rozchyliła krzew dzikiej róży. Dzieci weszły za niego i stanęły na skraju skarpy. Przed nimi rozpościerał się wspaniały widok na całe miasto. - Z tego miejsca rozciąga się cudowny widok na Danville. Lubię tu sobie czasem przyjść i posiedzieć - oznajmiła czarnowłosa z uśmiechem. - Tak. Widok stąd jest całkiem niezły - przyznał szczerze Phineas. - Niezły? On jest niesamowity! - zawołała dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Izabela spojrzała na Phineas, po czym usiadła na brzegu skarpy. - Usiądziesz koło mnie? - Co? - zapytał zaskoczony chłopak, zapatrzony w panoramę miasta. - Pytam czy usiądziesz koło mnie - powtórzyła Izabela z uśmiechem. - A tak, jasne... - odparł czerwonowłosy i usiadł obok przyjaciółki. Dzieci siedziały chwile w milczeniu. W końcu Izabela zaczęła rozmowę na jakiś zupełnie błahy temat. Dzieci gawędziły kilka godzin, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem. Phineas uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał tyle z Izabelą. Nie spędził z nią tyle czasu. Jakoś nie miał okazji. Unikał przebywania z nią sam na sam. Bał się, że jeśli za długo będą tylko we dwoje nie wytrzyma, zrobi coś głupiego... Chłopiec spojrzał po dziewczynie. Uśmiechała się, a w jej oczach odbijało się powoli zachodzące słońce. Nagle ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Może to przez to, że Phineas nie jadł nic od śniadania, a może po prostu nagle zachorował, ale poczuł w żołądku dziwny skurcz. Izabela zaśmiał się cicho. - Hey, Phineas pomyślałam właśnie, że chyba jestem głodna, a ty? - zapytała. Flynn nie odpowiedział. Nadal wpatrywał się w twarz dziewczyny. Miał wielką ochotę coś zrobić. - Masz ochotę na hamburgera, albo na frytki? Zjadła bym frytek - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Czerwonowłosy nadal milczał wpatrzony w jej oczy. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie z jej oczu na usta i zrobił coś spontanicznego. Pocałował. Pocałował Izabelę prosto w usta. Dziewczyna była zupełnie zaskoczona. Powoli zamknęła oczy z rozkoszy, jednak nim zdążyła odwzajemnić pocałunek, Phineas puścił ją z objęć. Wstał pospiesznie, jak by nagle uświadomił sobie co robi. - Izabelo ja... - Phineas? - Izabelo przepraszam. Serio... - powiedział i zaczął się cofać. Dziewczyna patrzyła na chłopca z zaskoczoną miną. - Nie chciałem. To znaczy ch-chciałem, a-ale... Przepraszam - wyjąkał czerwonowłosy, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł przed siebie znikając za krzakami. Izabela wstała. - Phineas... Hey Phineas! Mimo okrzyków, chłopak nie zawrócił. Biegł dalej przed siebie. Po kilku minutach, gdy krzyki Izabeli ucichły zatrzymał się i oparł o drzewo. Dlaczego to zrobił? Tak długo się powstrzymywał... - To było głupie, nieprzemyślane. Nie powinienem. Jutro wszystko jej wyjaśnię. - powiedział sam do siebie i wrócił do domu. Rodzice jeszcze nie wrócili, a w kuchni Fretka nadal spała z głową w płatkach. W ogródku czerwonowłosy zastał Ferba. Chłopak siedział po drzewem ze spuszczoną głową. - Co jest bratku? - zapytał Phineas i usiadł koło zielonowłosego. Ferb wzruszył ramionami. Nagle u jego boku pojawił się Perry. - Grryyy... - O tu jesteś Perry! - ucieszył się czerwonowłosy i pogładził pupila po futerku. Chłopcy siedzieli chwile w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. - To jak panie Ferdku Pierdzibąku, idziemy spać? - zapytał w końcu Ferb. Phineas uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Kino *Wzgórze Izabelli Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 Kategoria:Odcinki